


Truth

by StarryNights76



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya messes up then gets exactly what she wanted, Angry Adrien Agreste, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depressed Alya, Free Verse Poetry, IGNORE!!, Poor Alya, Wait was that a spoiler?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76
Summary: Alya's made a huge mistake.  But even they have their upsides, right?Alya's always been an optimist but after a few mistimed incidents - all of which were her fault -, she struggles to keep herself looking on the bright sideand most importantlyfrom falling into Hawkmoth's clutches.Because this timeShe may never come back





	1. Prologue

I'm in my room, eyes tear-stricken, mascara smudged everywhere; my face, my pillow, my comforter, My Schedule.

My days have always been ~~somewhat~~... completely predictable. So, I made a schedule.

So I'm always prepared for what happens next.

 

This is the schedule I've been living by every weekday for the past year.

7:10 Wake up

7:12 Eat Breakfast

7:20 Brush Teeth

7:22 Call Nino

7:25 Extra homework cram time

7:34 Update Ladyblog

7:42 Call Marinette

7:50 Go to School

8:10 Wonder why Marinette isn't in class

8:20 Listen to the daily lecture

8:34 Tease Marinette about being late (among other things...)

12: 00 -------------------------------------------------Lunch ------------------------------------------ ----------------

1:00 -1:30 Akuma attack

Whenever after A. A. Get phone

During A.A. Record LB and CN

2:10 Go to Class

3:10 Leave School

3:25 Get Home

3:30 Update Ladyblog

5:00 Eat

5:30 Brush Teeth

5:34 Call Marinette

6:00 Call Nino

6:20 Homework

6:50 Read/Update Ladyblog/Extra Homework time

8:00 Go to Sleep

 

My days are so neatly planned out, I've made a game with myself. I try to see how often this schedule aligns with my day.

 

Answer: Every single time.

 

Well, no. Not today. Every single time _except today_.

 

Clearly, I don't have:

 

Watch Marinette transform into LB

_OR_

Record Marinette transforming into LB

_OR_

Get 10,000,000 new followers _-are there even 10,000,000 people in Paris?-_

_OR_

Lose 1 best friend

_OR_

Get shunned by boyfriend's best friend

_OR_

Get Dumped

_OR_

Get press pass taken away

 

on my schedule. None of them fit in anywhere.

 

I've been living by one version of it or another for so long, I don't really know how to cope without.

 

Nor do I know how to cope losing my best friend, my passion and even bigger, trust.

 

I guess to find the answers I need I should look back and try to piece together exactly what happened to make my day so

 

       bad.


	2. Chapter 2

 

I wake up

put on my glasses,

get out of bed,

Check the time on my phone. It's 8h12

 _Wake up_ _7h10_

 _Eat Breakfast_ _7h12_

 _Brush Teeth_ _7h20_

62 minutes after my scheduled time.

I frown, wondering how such a mishap could have happened.

I walk to my dresser and grab my clock

My Alarm Clock

 

It says 7h13.

I smile, ready to shout downstairs to my mother how my phone wasn't working.

How she should get me a new one,

How I forgot about the daylight savings time switch.

 

I stand to stare at my calendar,

the one with yesterday's date circled,

and the note beside yesterday

_"Remember to dial clocks an hour forward."_

 

I chuckle a bit and mutter, 

"This" 

"is something Mari would do"

But in my head,

I don't know what to do

I'm anxious,

I'm upset.

 

I let my brain take me on autopilot

No Ladyblog,

No phone calls,

No breakfast.

 

I brush my teeth

Change clothes,

Grab phone and backpack,

And leave.

 

I get to school at 8h43

53 minutes later than I planned

So late I miss the lesson

_Go to School   7h50_

_Wonder why Marinette isn't in class   8h10_

_Listen to the daily lecture   8h20_

So late that Mari's already there.

 

I go to get a copy of the lesson when the Akuma bell rings

Very loudly.

 

The teacher refuses to give me a copy of the lesson

Even though it's due tomorrow,

Even if I can't copy from a friend,

Even if Marinette didn't take any,

Even if it's because of  ** _her_**  poor seating plans.

 

I leave the woman and go to get my phone

From the co-ed changerooms

To record the Akuma attack.

 

I get it,

and start to record,

Livestream to be exact,

for my fans 

Of course.

 

But by now,

I've lost the Akuma

and my class

and my chance of getting a copy of the lesson.

 

Then, I see Adrien,

Run towards an empty room.

I call after him,

but he doesn't hear me.

 

So, I follow

into the empty room.

But when I get there

He's gone.

 

I hold up my phone,

Still, live streaming

and I tell my fans 

that this boy

has become

the Akuma's latest victim

 

I turn to leave but hear a noise

It sounds like a girl

my age.

The Akuma?

 

So I run towards the sound,

phone camera ready

And I've got her.

 

I catch the young girl transforming

She's the strongest Akuma I've seen,

Except she's not.

 

She not an Akuma.

She's Marinette.

No, she's 

 

"Ladybug?"

 

 


End file.
